Todo Comenzó por un Beso
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Two-shot. ¿Por qué Natsume recibía esa piedra Alice? Una sensación en sus labios lo dejó aturdido he imposibilitado para reaccionar debidamente… ¿Acaso fue lo que pensó? - Por San Valentín-
1. Por San Valentín

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

-oO08( **Todo Comenzó con un Beso** )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo I Por San Valentín**

Es un día tranquilo, el sol y algunas lindas nubes decorando el perfecto cielo azul. Todo mundo en Gakuen Alice está de buen humor, bueno, quizá haya sus excepciones…

Hyuuga Natsume es uno de esos casos, sino es que el único, que está encerrado en su habitación sin querer salir a pesar del agradable clima. Él adora salir, dar paseos solitarios por el bosque, en especial con días como ese, aunque el día no es precisamente de su agrado.

Lleva toda la mañana tratando de sacar de su mente todas esas cosas que leyó esa mañana, se arrepintió grandemente de haberlo hecho, ¿qué fue lo que leyó? Bueno, no fueron precisamente amenazas de muerte, todo lo contrario, fueron pequeñas y grandes cartas amorosas de un perfecto Día de San Valentín.

El porqué las había leído era lo de menos, sólo hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho. Eso sin agregar las innumerables cajas de bombones que justo ahora yacían sobre su escritorio, podría decirse que Natsume tenía una dotación para dos años de dulce pecado.

Miró las cajas con desdén, ¡cómo detestaba los bombones! Cada año era lo mismo: Toda niña en Gakuen Alice le enviaba notitas en donde declaraban su inmenso amor por él, acompañadas de cajitas de bombones bañados en chocolate amargo y un montón de ositos de peluche que a estas alturas no sabía ni dónde habían terminado.

El año pasado, luego de ser casi asfixiado por unos bombones introducidos a la fuerza en su boca y empujados en su garganta tomó la firme decisión de no salir de su habitación el Día de San Valentín. Prefería pudrirse de aburrimiento allí dentro a ser perseguido como rata por un par de chiquillas hormonalmente desequilibradas.

Suspiró en derrota, era aburrido estar allí sin nada mejor que hacer que recostarse en su cama, en el piso o bien tratar acercarse a la ventana, aunque eso no lo haría, estaba seguro y era real que todas las chicas estarían en espera de ver aunque sea un solo ápice de su cabello, eso significaba que habría gritos de: "_te amo, Natsume", "cásate conmigo", "yo te doy los hijos que quieras"_ y otras cosas prefería no recordar.

Apenas eran las once de la mañana y ya estaba maldiciendo, ¿por qué no sólo lo dejaban en paz?, ¿por qué el destino lo torturaba de esa manera? Él no quería ser acechado por un par de mocosas sin el más mínimo sentido de lo que es decencia, dignidad y pudor, porque recordaba aquella vez en el que una de esas locas le envió un par de braguitas enfundando una caja de bombones, eso fue lo más repulsivo que pudo haber imaginado. Odiaba San Valentín…

Pero ahora estaba a salvo mientras se quedara asomarse a la ventara, quieto, sin hacer ruido y sin respirar… ¡Estúpido San Valentín!

**-o-**

Ruka estaba sentado junto con sus demás amistades: Permy, Anna, Linchou Kokoroyome, Mr. Bear, Tsubasa, Misaki, Youichi, Hotaru y Mikan, porque Natsume, su mejor amigo, se había atrincherado en su habitación desde el día anterior y claramente se veían sus intenciones de no salir de allí en lo que restaba del día. Ruka estaba contento pues hacía mucho tiempo no festejaba un día de San Valentín junto a otras personas fuera de Natsume, pero se preguntaba si había afectado tanto aquel incidente de las braguitas… La imagen vino a su mente y se estremeció, sí, había sido traumarte.

Ruka aún recordaba que Natsume ni siquiera tocó el "presente" lo quemó apenas lo vio… Dio gracias por ello, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado de haberlo visto alguien más, en especial Hotaru. Sacudió un poco esos recuerdos y se volvió a concentrar en lo que pasaba en esa pequeña reunión de día de campo en honor a San Valentín.

Los bocadillos eran sencillamente exquisitos, Permy y Mikan se encargaron de la comida y las bebidas, no había duda en que esas dos tenían un excelente sazón, lástima que Natsume no estaba allí para corroborarlo, aunque sabía que Natsume nunca lo admitiría, pero sería sencillo de comprobar cuando Natsume diera el siguiente bocado.

Realmente era un día agradable, incluso las locas perseguidoras de Natsume no habían rondado el sitio, claro, porque sabía de antemano que estaban al pie de la ventana de Natsume en espera de su aparición, lamentaba que su amigo tuviera que pasar por eso. Se rió para sus adentros, las cosas que hacían esas mujercitas hacían sonrojar a Hyuuga Natsume, dio gracias por no ser él.

Las cosas iban bastante bien, pláticas sobre lo que habían hecho en días anteriores, sobre los festejos que pronto se vendrían, los exámenes, los valores de la amistad y todas esas cosas fueron llenando el día, mientras más y más compañeros se iban agregando al pequeño pero significativo grupo.

Así fue como llegó Tono hasta ellos. Tono era ya un adulto joven en esos momentos, así encajaba bastante bien en sus pláticas, siempre lograba comentarios un tanto graciosos y un tanto fuera de lugar, más si se trataban de jovencitos pudorosos como ellos.

Tono tomó asiento entre Ruka y Mikan, ambos se encontraban sentados juntos, pero Tono se abrió espacio…

— Hola, Mikan, ¿dónde está tu parejita Natsume? — preguntó mientras con el brazo intentaba asfixiar a la chica, bueno pretendía ser un abrazo amistoso.

Mikan y Natsume habían logrado medio llevarse bien y realmente era a la única que no le había causando tantos conflictos, pues los intentos de fuga fueron apaciguados sin la posibilidad de usar su Alice. Un poco pálida por la falta de aire, una vez que logró soltarse de ese "abrazo" respondió.

— No he visto a Natsume desde ayer — respondió entre risas nerviosas, mientras sus manos sobaban la garganta adolorida.

— ¡Qué mal, Mikan! — habló con indignación falsa — Tú y Natsume deberían dormir juntos. — esa declaración provocó que los que estaban comiendo se atragantaran y los que bebían escupieran sus bebidas — Digo, porque ¿qué mejor manera es que lo tenga bien firme? —

Mikan se sonrojó mucho, Tono era una gran persona, pero a veces sus comentarios eran… ¿Fuera de lugar? Bueno, el punto es que Tono parecía un joven en plena edad en que las hormonas aún no saben qué está bien y qué no… Como sea…

— ¡¿Qué? — medio articuló luego de escupir su refresco.

— Claro, que lo tenga bien firme — habló con una sonrisa, sabía lo que había provocado — Natsume debe seguir las reglas de Gakuen Alice y específicamente dice allí que los alumnos deben convivir en pareja, ya sabes lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no, Mikan? —

Ruka sintió pena por Mikan y el momento tan bochornoso al que Tono la estaba sometiendo.

— Sakura-san, ¿Por qué no nos platicas qué estás planeando para al cena de hoy por la noche? — trató de desviar el tema, aunque no resultó muy bien que digamos.

— Sí, Mikan, ¿qué le vas a dar a cenar a Natsume, eh? Ya sabes los Gatos son un poco ariscos, no les gusta cualquier cosa, si sabes a lo que me refiero — le dio un codazo y guiñó el ojo en complicidad.

Un rato más y Tono siguió haciendo comentarios de todo tipo, muchos rieron y otros más, que fueron en su mayoría, se sonrojaron mucho. Mikan estaba un poco apenada con la situación porque si bien entendió algunas cosas, otras tantas no y fue entonces que resultó un poco incómodo no saber de lo que los demás reían, así que decidió dar por terminado el día de campo para ella, entregando los presentes que había elaborado con sus propias manos.

Así Mikan prosiguió a entregar pequeñas bolsas hechas a mano de color rojo con pequeños caramelos, chocolates y bombones dentro, la pequeña bolsa estaba acompañada con una tarjeta escrita a mano en donde agradecía la amistad que le habían brindado a lo largo de todo ese tiempo. Todo mundo recibió una, todas las bolsas eran iguales, pero la tarjeta era el distintivo, era increíble que Mikan recordara a cada una de esas personas allí.

Todos estaban complacidos y muy agradecidos, pues las tarjetas contenían mensajes sobre lo valiosos que eran en su vida, resaltaba sus cualidades y le brindaba cosas positivas a los defectos. Mikan resultó muy hábil con las palabras.

Llevaba un buen rato entregando sus presentes, únicamente le faltaban dos, así que se dispuso a entregarlos antes de que la hora de la cena-baile llegara.

**-o-**

Poco después de la llegada de Tono, Youichi decidió que era suficiente de estar con los _feos_, como denominó al grupo fuera de Natsume y Ruka, y emprendió el camino en busca de su oniichan. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al edificio de los dormitorios fue víctima de un secuestro…

**-o-**

Natsume únicamente pudo escuchar los gritos de pánico de las jóvenes poseídas por el dios de las hormonas. Era obvio que algo o alguien las había asustado y, si estaba en lo correcto, ese debió haber sido Youichi.

**-o-**

El pequeño Youichi se sacudió y se limpió el labial de las mejillas, esperaba que nadie más se volviera a meter en su territorio, como llamaba Natsume a su propio espacio personal, o tendría que hacer uso de algunas de las técnicas que Natsume le había enseñado y no era precisamente mirarlas con desprecio, porque eso sólo las ponía peor…

Emprendió otra vez su marcha hacia la habitación de Natsume cuando sintió que alguien alcanzaba su hombro, se giró y recibió una sorpresa.

**-o-**

Natsume esperaba ansioso en su habitación, iba a felicitar a Youichi por deshacerse tan efectivamente de esas jóvenes pervertidas. Ahora podría salir de su sofocante habitación para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco. Eso merecía algo especial…

Tocaron a la habitación y a sabiendas de que era el único en el edificio y que era Youichi el que tocaba, abrió y sin más lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo…

**-o-**

— You-chan — escuchó el pequeño luego de sentir a alguien tocar su hombro.

— Fea — dio por respuesta con su incambiable mirada indiferente.

— ¡You-chan! — hizo un puchero por el nombre con el que Youichi la recibía. — ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! — olvidó momentáneamente el berrinche para darle un abrazo al pequeño, aunque éste no le correspondió y únicamente tomó el presente que le dio Mikan.

— ¿Qué es esto? — inquirió mientras observaba con detenimiento la pequeña bolsa roja.

— En un pequeño regalo por el Día de San Valentín, You-chan — Mikan sonrió al ver que el pequeño sacaba de la bolsa uno de los chocolates que le había puesto.

— Oniichan dice que no debo consumir azúcar — dijo sin la más mínima expresión en su rostro.

— No te preocupes, You-chan, — sonrió — son dulces sin azúcar, justo para ti — volvió a sonreír graciosamente.

Youichi miró a la bolsa y a Mikan una y otra vez…

— Gracias… — Mikan estaba feliz, era la primera vez que Youichi decía esas palabras — Fea — y siguió su rumbo, claro que después de que Mikan lo estrujara en sus brazos.

**-o-**

— ¡¿Natsume? — trato de articular por la sorpresa que recibió.

Inmediatamente, al notar su error, se alejó con un sonrojo indescriptible, é_sa_ _**no**_ era Youichi, _ésa_ era Mikan. Sí, había abrazado a Mikan por accidente… ¿A dónde había ido Youichi?

**-o-**

Youichi iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su dormitorio, era un estorbo cargar con esos dulces, porque Mikan se había esforzado mucho y le dio una bolsa más grande a él. Además a su oniichan no le parecía muy bien que consumiera tantos dulces, así que mejor los conservaría en secreto. Ya luego iría a ver a Natsume, un bombón antes no le haría daño o ¿sí?

**-o-**

Mikan estaba aún parada en la puerta mientras Natsume trataba de ocultar sus expresiones de ¿por-qué-rayos-tuve-que-abrazar-a-Mikan-en-vez-de-Youichi? La chica estaba sorprendida, ¿acaso era un abrazo por el día de San Valentín?

— Natsume… — trató de articular algo, pero nada venía a su mente, únicamente tenía la sensación del abrazo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — intentaba sonar amenazador, sin embargo su voz parecía temblorosa.

Sí, ahora recordaba porqué había leído todas estúpidas cartas esa mañana, lo había hecho con la esperanza de encontrar la de Mikan entre ellas. Sin embargo se equivocó, Mikan era mucho más valiente y había ido hasta allí por él, porque iba por él ¿cierto?

— Vine a traerte tu regalo de San Valentín — ahora podía observar una pequeña bolsita negra en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta estúpida, lo deseaba, sí, pero no estaba de más poner un poco de resistencia.

— Porque eres alguien especial — sonrió, sintió maripositas en el estómago, había estado planeando esto todo el día, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo y decidió buscarlo entonces, tomando la excusa de los diálogos de Tono.

Como no queriendo tomó la bolsita negra que Mikan le había ofrecido. Luego de decirle que era _especial_ Natsume sintió un hormigueo en las plantas de los pies, quizá sentía que levitaba.

— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo luego de ver un poco la bolsita.

— Ábrela — ordenó mientras ocultaba su mirada, sentía la cara arder, pero estaba segura de que valdría la pena.

— ¿Un cuarzo? — extrajo un cuarzo rojizo.

— No es un cuarzo… — susurró apenada.

— ¿Entonces? — estaba confundido por lo que tenía en las manos, incluso había olvidado un poco lo del abrazo.

— Es una piedra Alice… — dijo más quedamente.

Natsume miró la piedra con extrañeza.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —

Mikan intentaba buscar las palabras exactas para lo que quería decir, sin embargo ninguna venía a su mente…

— Es para que puedas controlar mejor tu Alice — evadió la pregunta.

¿Por qué Natsume recibía esa piedra Alice? No es que no apreciara el hecho de que esa piedra le ayudara a controlar su propio Alice, sino que obsequiar una piedra Alice era ir más allá de querer ayudar a alguien… Aún más sabiendo que venía de ella. Trató de no figurar ideas en su cabeza pero… Una sensación en sus labios lo dejó aturdido he imposibilitado para reaccionar debidamente… ¿Acaso fue lo que pensó?

**-o-**

La cena baile se estaba llevando a cabo, elegantes mesas compartidas entre parejas y amigos, entre conocidos y amigos de antaño, era un perfecto día de San Valentín. Unos comían y otros bailaban, era un día para celebrar.

Ruka estaba sentado junto a Hotaru y Youichi…

— Youichi, ¿has visto a Natsume? — inquirió Ruka, lo había ido a buscar a su trinchera, pero no lo encontró.

Youichi no respondió, no porque no supiera o porque quisiera ser grosero con Ruka, pero sentía la necesidad de dejar fluir las cosas…

**~ [ o ] ~**

Después de dejar su bolsa de dulces en su habitación, emprendió el camino hacia la alcoba de su oniichan. Una vez que llegó a su destino se detuvo con una escena difícil de describir… Natsume era besado por Mikan, sus orbes rojizas abiertas considerablemente y un rubor en sus mejillas no mejoraban su situación… E incluso podría decirse que vio cierta alegría mezclada con confusión…

Youichi continuó su camino como si no hubiese visto nada, ya habría tiempo para extorsionar a su oniichan… Bueno, Hotaru le había enseñado un par de trucos y le había obsequiado una cámara… Sí, eso serviría.

Aunque repensó la posibilidad de utilizar los trucos de Hotaru con su oneechan y oniichan luego de ver a Mikan correr pasándolo sin siquiera mirarlo… ¿Iba llorando?

**~ [ o ] ~**

En el bosque Este con la luna brillando en cuarto menguante estaba allí tratando de alejar sus pensamientos, quería relajarse luego de lo que hizo… ¿Por qué había besado a Natsume?

— Mikan… — llamó una conocida voz — Necesitamos hablar… —

**-oO080Oo-**

Gracias de antemano por la lectura

Contribución al _Día de San Valentín_

Dedicación a todas las fans de NatsumexMikan y todas las personas que dejan un lindo Review en mis otras historias y que además las agregan a sus favoritos :3 y a Dany [persona encargada de poner a este cerebro a trabajar xD]¡Gracias!

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	2. Por un Día Blanco a la Francesa

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

"_A toda acción corresponde una reacción"_ Tercera Ley de Newton

* * *

-oO08( **Todo Comenzó con un Beso** )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo II Por un Día Blanco a la **_**Francesa**_

Ya había pasado un mes exactamente desde San Valentín. Todo había vuelto a la calma, ya no había acosadoras a las afueras de la ventana de Natsume, ahora sólo eran las mismas tipas que le mandaban piropos o cartitas como cualquier otro día por lo que para Natsume resultaba un alivio poder salir a sus caminatas.

Y decir que era un alivio era mucho. En las últimas semanas el chico había estado actuando de manera ausente. No frío ni petulante, sólo ausente. Su mal humor iba en aumento, sobre todo cuando se hablaba de algún festejo o bien de alguna salida a Ciudad Central.

El porqué de su humor era un misterio para casi todo mundo, sólo dos personas sabían exactamente el motivo y una más intuía algo. Esa última persona estaba un poco desconcertada con lo que veía a su alrededor, las dos personas más queridas para él estaban totalmente distanciadas y el porqué es lo que quería descubrir con precisión.

Youichi sabía que todo había iniciado el día de San Valentín. Lo último que recordaba era la escena en donde Mikan besaba a Natsume y luego ella había salido corriendo con lágrimas, después de eso no los había vuelto a ver juntos.

Ruka también notaba la tensión que había entre esos dos, así como también se dio cuenta de las actitudes del pequeño You-chan. El pequeño observaba con detenimiento a su oniichan y a su oneechan, ambos actuando por separado, como si ni siquiera se conocieran.

Hotaru también notó cambios en su mejor amiga, ahora sus experimentos ya no surtían el mismo efecto en ella, le dolían, sí, pero ya no lloriqueaba, ahora lo único que hacía era sobar la parte afectada por el golpe y se daba la media vuelta y desaparecía de la vista de cualquiera. Incluso Mr. Bear había perdido el interés en enfrentarla con su puño.

Las cosas no iban nada bien para ninguno de los dos desde ese día…

**~ [ o ] ~**

Mikan ya había tomado la decisión de entregarle a Natsume una Piedra Alice. La primera razón era porque Natsume necesitaba control sobre su Alice si no quería terminar de una manera más pronta con su vida, además de que el descontrol le daba cierta ventaja a Persona sobre el chico. Y la segunda y más importante razón era esa que se negaba a aceptar: Entregarle esa piedra Alice era como entregarle su propio corazón.

Las cosas se salieron de control en cuanto sintió unos brazos rodearla, Natsume la había envuelto entre un calor embriagante, luego la entrega del obsequio y finalmente lo que no debía hacer, pero que hizo, besar a Natsume. No lo planeaba, no lo quería, sólo lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Fácilmente y sin pensar. Su cuerpo la traicionó, aunque su alma estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Desafortunadamente una parte de ella estaba totalmente aterrada por lo que sin oscilar más salió corriendo de allí. No supo hacia dónde se dirigía con exactitud, lo único que le importaba era no mirar atrás y darse cuenta que Natsume no correspondía de la misma manera, después de todo Natsume era una persona altanera y autosuficiente, ¿por qué había de necesitar de ella?

Con ese pensamiento llegó hacia el bosque Este, allí sus piernas no pudieron más y quedó arrodillada buscando aire fresco y puro para sus pulmones. La respiración entrecortada, las piernas temblándole y el corazón doliéndole. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de él, de Hyuuga Natsume?

Nunca iba a obtener esa respuesta y ciertamente no sabía si la quería. De sus orbes brotaban lágrimas sin cesar, una tras otra intentaban lavar ese sentimiento que la oprimía, sin embargo no había efecto alguno.

**-o-**

Natsume sintió que el cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni siquiera pudo detener la marcha de esa persona. Intentó moverse y correr justo tras ella y decirle algo, pero ¿qué le diría?, ¿qué es lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento? Lo único que venía a su mente eran imágenes de cuando recién llegó a la Academia, de cómo fue transformando su pequeño y frágil mundo y finalmente de la manera en que lo había mutado a él.

En su corazón sentía un calor crecer, ya no sentía ese inmenso vacío que por años y años le había jugado bromas crueles, ya no sentía ese frío congelarlo de pies a cabeza, ya no sentía miedo de seguir existiendo. Ahora sentía un inmenso calor, había alguien que ocupaba ese vacío, el calor lo embriagaba a cada instante y su miedo se había transformado en confianza hacia ella, porque ella era importante para él.

Apenas repasó su vida corrió con todo lo que su cuerpo le podía ofrecer, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía una respuesta, pero así hubiese sido un segundo para él fue una eternidad. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no la veía por ningún lado, de que, de alguna manera, la había perdido, mas ahora que lo entendía todo no iba a rendirse, él era Hyuuga Natsume, un nuevo y mejorado Hyuuga Natsume.

Avanzó a paso firme por los pasillos buscando explicaciones en el camino. Pronto se divisó a lo lejos de la cena-baile, no puso un pie en el festejo, sólo observó lo suficiente para cerciorarse de que no estaba allí.

Se rindió. No estaba por ninguna parte. Caminó pesadamente hacia su bosque, el bosque Este, necesitaba aclarar su mente y para ello necesitaba aire fresco. Se internó un poco más y escuchó una especie de sollozo. Allí estaba de rodillas y llorando. Por minutos se quedó helado ¿qué iba a hacer?

— Mikan… — se aventuró a pronunciar — Necesitamos hablar… — no estaba seguro de lo que haría, pero debía hacer algo, no quería perder una vez más.

Escuchar esa voz la paralizó por completo, sus lágrimas seguían su libre curso, ellas no obedecían a esa sensación de pánico en su cuerpo. Pronto sintió a esa persona avanzar y tocarle el hombro. Sus facciones enfurecidas, su mirada hiriente y ese roce que la quemó, allí estaba Natsume.

Secó sus lágrimas con la mano temblorosa, fingió una sonrisa y lo enfrentó.

— Natsume yo… Debo irme, Hotaru me está esperando… — caminó intentando pasar por alto a la figura frente a sí.

No iba a permitir que se fuera de allí sin una explicación, así que decidido la tomó por la muñeca deteniendo así su avance. Mikan ensombreció su vista con el flequillo mientras la clavaba en el piso.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — su voz era fría, aunque por dentro se derretía.

Inhaló fuertemente tratando de minimizar la velocidad a la que su corazón latía, cerró los ojos y suspiró en derrota, era momento de enfrentar la verdad…

— Escucha, Natsume, — lo enfrentó cara a cara sin bajar la mirada — sé que no soy una persona de tu agrado, así que ahórrate las molestias de sermonearme y decirme lo molesta que soy, cometí un error, sí, pero por favor — sus ojos se cristalizaron con más lágrimas a punto de brotar — no me digas nada, sólo olvida todo esto, ¿sí? — con cuidado soltó el agarre de Natsume y siguió su camino.

Natsume no pudo intervenir una vez más, Mikan la había sorprendido dos veces en un solo día y por si fuera poco lo había dejado sin palabras… ¿por qué causa ese efecto en él?

**~ [ o ] ~**

Los días habían pasado lentos para ambas partes, ambos con un dolor inmenso y con una incertidumbre que, siendo honestos, no iban a soportar. Una parte resignándose a vivir alejada de él y la otra parte intentado doblegar su orgullo y dar un paso más, aunque fuera el último de su vida.

Sin darse cuenta Natsume buscaba cada oportunidad para acercarse y enfrentar por fin sus sentimientos, pero ella huía como si se tratara de un asesino de almas, ella huía para no ser herida una vez más por ese poseedor del Alice de Fuego pero de un corazón gélido. Mikan no deseaba ser un estorbo en la vida de Natsume, así que le evitaría la pena de alejarla, ella misma se había hecho a un lado, aunque en el proceso había deshecho su corazón.

**-o-**

La situación no mejoraba y ciertamente Ruka, Hotaru y Youichi ya habían discutido lo que ocurría entre esos dos. Ruka estaba preocupado, Natsume había dejado su medicación, lo cual era obvio que le causaba dolor, aunque era más obvio que había algo más que le causaba dolor y no era precisamente del tipo físico.

Hotaru había observado que el comportamiento absurdo e infantil de su amiga se había esfumado, su entusiasmo estaba reducido a sonrisas falsas y miradas lastimosas, Mikan se había apagado.

Youichi era probablemente el más inquieto con esa situación. Natsume lo ignoraba por completo y Mikan se excusaba con cualquier cosa para evitar un contacto con él, estar con Youichi era acercarse a él, a Natsume. Youichi estaba desconcertado, lo que alguna vez pareció ser una familia se había ido por la borda, ahora sólo había una familia fragmentada en mil pedazos y eso sinceramente le dolía.

**-o-**

El Día Blanco se acercaba y a cada minuto la tensión aumentaba. Natsume y Mikan ahora compartían una habitación junto con Ruka y Hotaru, estaban arreglando algunas decoraciones para el festejo que llevarían a cabo. Sin pensarlo ni planearlo, Mikan chocó directo contra Natsume, él no hizo ni un pequeño ruido en queja, sólo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y se perdió.

El brillo, la profundidad y la belleza de su mirada lo habían alejado de la realidad, aunque para cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, Mikan ya había abandonado la habitación.

Ruka y Hotaru se miraron preocupados, eso no era natural en la castaña, menos aún que Natsume se paralizara de esa manera, aunque para esos momentos todo parecía ser posible. Natsume se fue sin decir nada, pero era normal en él, lo anormal era que sus hombros se veían caídos como quien pierde una batalla.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y ni Mikan ni Natsume hicieron los honores en el lugar. Youichi dedicó su rato a jugar con su comida, no tenía hambre y de eso no era la primera vez. En la última semana Ruka había obligado a Youichi a comer algo de sus alimentos, pero el pequeño únicamente hacía uso de su Alice para salir de la situación. Eso preocupó más al rubio.

Ruka, apoyado por Hotaru, decidió interrogar a Youichi y ahora era la mejor oportunidad. Youichi intentó negarse a hablar, pero terminó convencido de que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que dijera lo que estaba pasando, de esta manera fue que descubrieron lo que había pasado el día de San Valentín.

Hotaru no sabía si reírse por la situación o preocuparse más, todo comenzó por un beso. Un beso deshizo dos corazones, fragmentó una familia y uno de los integrantes estaba sufriendo más, aunque eso ellos no lo notaron.

Ruka y Hotaru decidieron actuar antes de que eso fuera más lejos y que Youichi terminara por ser arrastrado a un pozo del cual no había fondo ni salida.

**-o-**

Mikan terminaba los recortes de nubes cuando notó que Hotaru salía de allí…

— ¿A dónde vas, Hotaru? — preguntó medianamente animosa.

— Iré por más pegamento, tonta, ¿no ves que se ha terminado? —

Mikan se rascó la cabeza de forma estúpida, sus sentimientos eran un revoltijo y cada palabra parecía herirla más. Luego de que Hotaru abandonara la habitación Mikan continuó su labor. Minutos más tarde escuchó otro par de pasos aproximándose a la salida, ahora era el turno de Ruka…

Con una simple mirada cuestionó todo…

— Iré por más papel de colores, se ha terminado el azul cielo — respondió rubio ante la mirada inquisitiva.

Ignoró la sonrisa amable de su amigo y continuó quemando las orillas de las invitaciones, según esto para darles un toque de daño que las hacía lucir muy bien, absurdo, era lo que precisamente pensaba de ello; pero antes de lograr concentrarse escuchó un pequeño '_clic_' que marcaba el encierro de Mikan y él mismo, _solos_, en una única habitación.

Natsume sintió angustia, era como si en verdad padeciera claustrofobia, aunque su única fobia era contra Mikan. ¿Por qué lo habían encerrado con ella? Mikan intentó abrir la cerradura, pero no funcionó, había colocado algo del otro lado que impedía abrir la puerta.

Natsume estaba muerto de miedo, la única ventana existente estaba bloqueada con barrotes, después de todo esa habitación contenía algunas cosas valiosas y esos barrotes eran con la intención de evitar un robo. No había forma de huir, para ninguno.

Mikan se dejó caer al piso estaba frustrada, eso no le podía estar pasando a ella. Natsume, por su parte, se sentó en una esquina, cerrando sus ojos, intentó despejarse del miedo que lo embargaba, no era ni remotamente divertido, por el contrario, era la situación más bizarra y estúpida en la que se pudo haber imaginado, ni siquiera en las misiones sentía algo.

— Todo es tu culpa — susurró.

— ¿Perdón? — se escuchó su voz, confundida.

— Lo que oíste, braguitas de nube, todo es tu culpa — repitió sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Mi culpa? — preguntó molesta e indignada.

— Si no hubiera sido por ti no estaríamos en esta situación — suspiró.

— ¿Y por qué iba a ser mi culpa? Yo no soy quien anda por el mundo sintiéndose intocable — replicó con enfado.

— Pues si fuera intocable no te me hubieras acercado — ahora sus cejas se fruncieron en fastidio.

— ¡Eres insoportable! — arremetió contra él.

— La única persona insoportable aquí eres tú, colitas de puerco… —

**-o-**

Desde fuera de la habitación, Hotaru y Ruka degustaban un par de emparedados de atún, estaban deliciosos y la discusión que se escuchaba entre Mikan y Natsume le daban un toque especial, casi como la cereza del pastel. Ambos sonrieron, las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que habían planeado.

**-o-**

El Día Blanco llegó. La tensión no había cambiado mucho, aunque en lugar de ánimos abajo eran acaloradas discusiones con cualquier pretexto: _"Braguitas de gatito", "corazón de hormiga", "cerebro de pájaro", "pasa pasada"_ _"fea" _y una serie de insultos similares seguían en fila. Las cosas eran casi como antes…

Youichi estaba confundido, había recurrido a Ruka para que le explicara qué es lo que pasaba entre su oniichan y su oneechan: _"Sólo míralos con detenimiento y entenderás lo que ocurre"_ le respondió.

Y así lo hizo. Por la mañana siguió a Natsume todo el tiempo, claro que con sigilo y con una libreta para anotar cualquier conducta anormal en su oniichan.

Primero Natsume se levantó muy temprano, tomó una ducha y luego se vistió adecuadamente para las clases que se tendrían ese día, el festejo sería por la tarde después de todo.

Continuó con sus clases acostumbradas y su actitud de "si-me-miras-o-me-tocas-date-por-muerto". Todo normal, receso… Interesante.

Mikan y Natsume se habían escabullido de sus compañeritos de clase, ahora estaban en el bosque Este, no estaba seguro de lo que hacían allí, bueno, era algo amistoso porque estaban demasiado cerca… Youichi se sentó tras unos arbustos, no había hecho ruido y aunque lo hubiera hecho era seguro que esos dos estaban bastante entretenidos intentando descubrir cómo olían sus narices.

Pronto la distancia existente se rompió, ahora ambos habían hecho un contacto entre sus labios. Primero fue como si estuvieran comprobando la sensibilidad y la suavidad del contrario, a esta acción sobrevino cierto gesto de hambre en ellos, ahora parecían que luchaban por ver quién era más hábil en comer, aunque Youichi no estaba muy seguro de que los labios fueran comestibles [**Nota de Youichi**: Preguntar a Hotaru si los labios son comestibles].

El contacto se rompió, Natsume un poco irritado por la acción y Mikan un poco sonrojada…

— Ensalada de fresas — pronunció socarrón.

— Chocolate amargo — replicó.

— Cerca, pero no… — alardeó — Prueba de nuevo. —

Ahora los cuerpos se juntaron más que en la vez anterior. Mikan miró en esos ojos rojizos y vio algo que la estremeció. Ahora un abrazó rodeando el cuello era lo que hacía Mikan, mientras que Natsume ayudaba a la cercanía rodeando su cintura [**Nota de Youichi**: Oniichan es fuerte, puede cargar a oneechan el sus piernas].

A esa cercanía sobrevino ese contacto de nuevo, sólo que Youichi tuvo que observar con más detenimiento: Los labios suavemente se acompasaban dejando claro que se necesitaban, fundiendo un poco de deseo en acción Natsume abrió levemente su boca permitiéndose mordisquear el labio inferior de Mikan. La chica suspiró ante el contacto, pero correspondió saboreando el labio superior de Natsume, luego ambos se dieron a la tarea de succionar fieramente sus labios. Los segundos pasaban y las cosas se ponían mejor. Ahora Natsume se abrió paso deslizando su húmeda lengua dentro de la cavidad de Mikan. Ambos pares de mejillas se sonrosaron, la sangre bombeaba con rapidez y los corazones no daban fin a esas rápidas sensaciones. El mareo nubló sus vistas, mero deseo entre los dos.

De un lado a otro comenzaba a reconocer lo que había a su alrededor, dulce sabor a fresas encontró con devoción. La propia decidió unirse al juego, Ambas delirando y danzando al ritmo del calor. Ápice con ápice descubrían un nuevo sabor, chocolate amargo con un toque de envinada sensación. Arrulladas por el movimiento se separaban de vez en vez para arremeter con más fuerza. De la suya a la del contrario, una a la vez, una empujaba y la otra retrocedía, así viajaban de boca en boca. Fresas y chocolate en fina combinación, sabor dulce fundiéndose en pasión. Aire…

— Tenías razón, Natsume — habló entrecortando la respiración.

— Te lo dije… — dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Es chocolate amargo envinado… —

— Ajá… — y con eso continuaron la exploración.

**-o-**

Por la tarde Youichi tuvo un encuentro con Ruka…

— No sabía que a oniichan le gustaran los chocolates envinados — dijo con desinterés.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? —

— Lo dijo oniichan — respondió.

— ¿Cuándo? — se intrigó.

— A la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —

— Lo estuve siguiendo y creo que a oneechan le gustan las fresas… —

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —

— Oniichan lo dijo — respondió al tiempo que sacaba su cuaderno de notas.

Ruka leyó con detenimiento… Definitivamente Youichi era muy observador, Ruka ahora tenía que cuidarse muy bien del pequeño, en especial con sus notas…

— Ruka, es como tú y Hotaru — el rubio enrojeció — los dos se prueban, creo que Hotaru lo llamó a la _francesa_… —

En ese momento deseaba que la tierra se abriera y lo devorara.

**-o-**

El festejo del Día Blanco fue todo un éxito, bailes y cena, ¿qué más se podía pedir?

Hotaru estaba sentada al lado de de Ruka, como es natural, mientras Youichi tomaba asiento junto a ellos con un a pequeña de su misma edad ojos hermosamente violetas, cabello negro recogido en una media coleta y un vestido blanco ampón, o sí, ella era el regalo de Youichi; al lado de la pequeña parejita estaban los más formalmente ahora conocidos como _"Natsume y la Fea",_ algo raro, sin comentar.

— ¡Braguitas de fresa! —

— ¡Amargado! —

— ¡Tonta!

— ¡Tonto!

— ¡Sé más original, Fea! —

— Yo digo lo que quiero — mostró su lengua.

— Creo que oneechan quiere que oniichan le pruebe la lengua de nuevo — le susurró Youichi a su acompañante.

— ¡¿Cómo? — preguntó curiosa.

— Ven deja te cuento… — así los pequeños desaparecieron.

— Ya comenzaron de nuevo — habló Ruka divertido.

— Déjalos que disfruten su Día Blanco a la _Francesa_, ya deberías saber que así empiezan… —

Ambos suspiraron, ni modo, así era, Todo Comenzó por un Beso y como dice la Tercera Ley de Newton: "A toda acción una reacción"…

— ¡Ya verás, Fea! — corrió tras su presa.

— ¡Hotaru! —

Sí, Todo Comenzó por un Beso y terminó con otro, ni hablar, así es un Día Blanco a la _Francesa…_

**-oO080Oo-**

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas

Agradecimientos especiales a: **funny-life**, **DandyDark15**, **Kasumi-Keiko11**, **FaBy**, **KawaiiPandah**,** Tacaema **y** Kiria** por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo anterior :D

Contribución al _Día de San Valentín y el Día Blanco_

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
